


Не сегодня, так завтра

by Justin_Hill



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Happy Ending, Johnsexual Sherlock, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Асексуальность не является тем же самым, что и сознательное воздержание от половой активности (каковое, в свою очередь, не следует отождествлять с одной лишь религиозной его формой — целибатом (обетом безбрачия)). Многие асексуалы вступают в половые отношения под действием социальных предрассудков или стремясь удовлетворить желание партнера, или же для продолжения рода; в свою очередь, не все придерживающиеся безбрачия являются асексуалами. © Википедия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сегодня, так завтра

Шерлок откидывается на подушку, переводя дыхание. Джон рядом шумно вдыхает воздух, рассеяно рассматривая потолок. Внимательные серые глаза фиксируют умиротворенную улыбку и чуть подрагивающие пальцы на животе, а чуткий слух ловит запыхавшееся, слегка осточертевшее и совершенно бесполезное "я сейчас уйду". Мозг в такие моменты работает усиленно, и, пожалуй, это единственная причина, по которой он позволил этому продолжиться, а не прекратил все в первый же день. Оргазм для него - все равно что ампула семипроцентного раствора кокаина. Кокаин был у него давно, с подачи Майкрофта он перешел на сигареты, а с появлением никотиновых пластырей - на них. С появлением Джона необходимость в стимуляторах пропала - Джон прекрасно справлялся с этой работой. Промахи Джона практически всегда подталкивали его к тому, чтобы посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом, и, в конечном итоге, к правильному разрешению дела.  
  
Шерлок до сих пор не знает, что послужило толчком. Было ли это логичным переходом на следующий уровень или, может, это было просто отчаяние Джона, который цеплялся за него, едва касаясь губами разбитой скулы. За эти три месяца он так и не удосужился спросить.  
  
Дыхание Джона выравнивается, постепенно становится глубже, а через какое-то время он переворачивается на бок, придвигаясь ближе. Шерлок напрягается, но Джон не обнимает его: всего лишь придвигается так, чтобы виском соприкасаться с плечом Шерлока. Шерлок не любит объятия - в них он чувствует себя неловко; он не видит смысла в поцелуях и ему совершенно безразличен секс. Когда Джон бормотал извинения - после того, как от души врезал за то, что пропал на год - и тащил за собой в спальню, то касаясь губами, то постоянно дотрагиваясь до рук, хватая за запястья, словно в желании убедиться, что Шерлок здесь, с ним, живой, так вот тогда Шерлок подумал, что это просто чертовски, абсолютно неправильная идея. Он пытался объяснить это Джону, говорил о том, что секс его не волнует, и что в конце концов именно это станет камнем преткновения между ними. Джон тогда опустился перед ним на колени и сказал, что сделает все, как захочет Шерлок, но сегодня - _один вечер, пожалуйста_ \- будет так. Шерлок не смог сказать нет.  
  
И до сих пор не может.  
  
За окном давно погасли фонари, но сон все равно не идет. Джон ворочается, перекатывается на другой конец кровати, согнув одну ногу в колене, задевая ею Шерлока.  
  
У Джона приятное тело. Жилистое, загорелое после отпуска. Не дряблое, но и не слишком накаченное. На него приятно смотреть, но оно не пробуждает в Шерлоке желания. В первые моменты, когда все это только начиналось, он просто не мог отказать. Он не силен в простых человеческих отношениях, но ему тогда казалось, что это поможет избавить Джона от темных синяков под глазами и тусклого, неживого, совсем не джоновского взгляда. Через месяц он увидел, что это работает.   
  
Шерлок задумчиво водит пальцами по животу, неосознанно повторяя путь джоновых губ. От воспоминания уголки губ дергаются в легкой улыбке. Первое время он не делал ничего, предоставляя всю инициативу Джону. Безусловно, он уже тогда располагал познаниями о том, что положено делать, но надеялся, что такой подход наглядно покажет Джону, что того ждет. Джон брал инициативу в свои руки, но все равно после нескольких вполне успешных попыток довести дело до конца, с грустной улыбкой констатировал, что чувствует себя насильником. Шерлок видел, как тому хотелось повысить голос, орать, трясти Шерлока за плечи, показать всю обиду и боль, накопленные за год. Но Джон держался. Наверное, именно поэтому в следующий раз Шерлок ответил. И тогда же узнал на практике, насколько полезным для работы мозга бывает оргазм. Дело, по поводу которого ему позвонил в тот вечер Лейстрейд буквально спустя минут пятнадцать, он решил не выходя из дома и даже не вешая трубки, чтобы все обдумать.   
  
Спустя два месяца, когда разговор с Майкрофтом снова зашел о сексе, на привычно-резкое "секс меня не интересует", брат оглядел его с ног до головы, посмотрел в глаза и сказал:  
  
— Может, и нет. В отличие от Джона.   
  
Это был первый раз, когда Шерлок первым отвел глаза. С тех пор он несколько раз слышит, как Майкрофт якобы в шутку говорил о его джоносексуальности.  
  
Утром, когда он выходит на кухню, Джон уже сидит за столом с газетой в руках. Джон молча указывает ему на вторую чашку кофе и осматривает его. Шерлок знает, что он видит. Растрепанные после сна волосы, несколько темных отметин над ключицами и едва заметный след от зубов под нижней губой. Сам Шерлок видит приблизительно то же самое. Взгляд Джона внимательный, но не давящий, который Шерлок так боится заметить все эти месяцы. Джон смотрит мягко, спокойно и с таким выражением, словно ему известно что-то, о чем сам Шерлок еще не подозревает.  
  
Он усмехается. Как будто такое возможно.  
  
Через несколько месяцев, когда они обедают в каком-то кафе, а Шерлок пьет самый отвратительный кофе в Лондоне, он вспоминает то утро. В голове почему-то вспыхивают слова брата и Шерлок, стоит Джону на него посмотреть, складывает два и два.   
  
Он понимает, что означал тот взгляд.   
  
Позже, много позже, когда они по долгу службы выберутся за город, Джон потащит его к реке - _чтобы ты подышал свежим воздухом, Шерлок!_ \- а солнце будет отражаться в соленых каплях, покрывающих спину и плечи Джона, так вот именно тогда Шерлок подумает о том, что, возможно, у него есть еще одна причина продолжать все это. Он обязательно скажет об этом Джону.  
  
Не сегодня. Может быть, завтра.


End file.
